¡¿AQUIEN ELIGES!
by abril marin marquez
Summary: ELIGEME A MI...YO SOY QUIEN TE AMA esto le pasa a una joven quien tiene que elegir entre cuatro guapos "Vocaloids" quienes se enamoraron de ella pero la duda es ¿aquien elige? esta duda solo se respondera con el paso del tiempo y con muchos divertidos enredos amorosos (Kaito, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Len y una Oc)
1. Chapter 1

_**¡HOOOOLAAA!**_

_**Pues esta será mi primera historia de Vocaloid y estoy algo nerviosa pues…solo espero que les guste ya que la idea se me vino a la mente cuando me veía videos de Gakupo, Kaito, Kiyoteru y Len y pues ¿Por qué no? Además de que esta historia va dedicada a todas las fans de estos personajes quienes sueñan con que les pase a lo de la protagonista XD (me incluyo yo U.U7) por ello espero que les guste y chicas dejen volar su imaginación XD sin más que ¡COOOOMENZAAAAMOOOOS!**_

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 1. Los alumnos nuevos**

POV. De la personaje

Hoy era de esos típicos días de escuela donde todos se reunían en sus grupos ya que hablaban de lo de siempre…cosas sin sentido en mi caso solo me aleje de ello ya que me molestaba que las personas solo criticaran mis ideales por lo cual solo me acerque a la ventana de mi salón para respirar aire fresco y suspirar desganada

-¡alumnos!-voltee la vista para ver a un profesor en mi caso fui a mí lugar para esperar que noticias daría hoy-tendremos nuevos alumnos…aunque creo que son de otro país por sus nombre pero que da pasen chicos…-baje la vista algo aburrida pero al escuchar aquel molesto murmullo de las jóvenes levante la mirada para encontrarme con… ¿**Vocaloid**? No era verdad…eran Gakupo, Kaito. Len y Kiyoteru pero…que no ellos eran hologramas

-ni sueñes friki esos príncipes son para princesas como nosotras no para emos como tú-mire a una compañera del salón quien siempre me molestaba por ser Otaku…no me molestaba tanto ser criticada por ser diferente lo que me molestaba era su actitud

-mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui-ya sabia

-Kaito Shion…un gusto…-era demasiado obvio

-Kagamine Len ¡hola!-el Shota

-Kiyoteru Hiyama un gusto-el que se parece a Harry Potter

-qué tal si se sientan…en los lugares vacíos alrededor de la alumna número 19-¿Qué te hice dios?...ahora seré más molestada por tenerlos cerca…no es justo

-hola un gusto-mire como me hablaban yo solo baje la vista completamente nerviosa pero aquello nervios los olvide al recordar…ellos no son Vocaloid

-un gusto Misuki Hamimemashita-dije a lo que ellos sonrieron mientras yo solo buscaba en mi mochila un libro para pasar la hora libre

-ahh es Rome y Julieta-mire como Kiyoteru sonreía mientras yo solo asentía

-es mi libro favorito lo he leído mínimo 10 veces…ya lo has leído-negó para que yo le extendiera el libro-te lo presto devuélvelo cuando puedas-

-¡ahh muchas gracias!-parecía contento a lo que no le tome importancia pero si sentía varias miradas de odio tras mío

-es rara la vez que veo a Kiyoteru tan contento…nos salvaste-esta vez sí estaba nerviosa era "Gakupo" quien me hablaba pero yo solo respire y me relaje mentalmente para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Por qué? Solo le preste un buen libro de tragedia-dije a lo que me sonrió ¡MIERDA! Es tan lindo

-lose ya lo leí pero Kiyoteru no que bueno que nos ayudaste…dime me podrías ayudar a encontrar unas cosas después de la escuela-estaba confundida-al igual que ellos me mude quiero conocer este lugar y no perderme-

-bien…entonces será…-

-después de clases… ¿si puedes verdad?-

-si…no tengo problemas-en ese momento sentí como aumentaban las miradas de odio tras mío pero no me importo ya que había hablado con dos chicos completamente idénticos a los Vocaloids más guapos Gakupo y Kiyoteru

-después de ayudar a Gaku…-mire al chico a lado mío ¡KAITO SHION!-me dirías donde hay una heladería-

-claro…pero será después porque terminado de ayudar a Kamui iré a estudia y a cuidar unos primos-

-¡qué responsable!-

-llámame Gakupo no Kamui-sonreí con algo de burla

-bien Gakupo-chan-dije para que este solo bajara la vista

-mañana iremos a una heladera ¿sí?-

-si-

-y la central de video juegos-¡KAGAMINE LEN!

-¿quieres que te ayude?-suspire

-después de Kaito por favor-

-bien-

-después de ayudar a Len me ayudas a mí-

-si…-dije para que entrara el profesor quien lo diría tengo planes para media semana…pero acaso será una cita con cada uno…no lo creo pero y si lo es…eso quiere decir que

¡¿SALDRE CON GAKUPO, KAITO, KIYOTERU Y LEN?!

En que problemas me metí

-recuerda después de la escuela me ayudaras-escuche aquel susurro cerca de mi nuca mismo que provoco que un escalofrió me tomara pero…a la vez me agrado

¿Qué ara ahora?

Fin del POV de personaje

_**Pues este fue el primer cap. súper corto XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado porque pronto les daré la conty si la quieren claro **_

_**Ya que pronto sabrán que ara nuestra heroína XD**_

_**Pues y con quien se queda claro**_

_**Sin más que me despido mandándoles:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Escritora fuera paz (conty)**_


	2. Una cita con Gakupo

_**Antes que nada vengo pidiendo disculpas….pues digamos que estuve algo ocupada y pues…. ¡GOMENASAI! **_

_**Y sin más que pues….**_

_**¡Comenzamos!**_

-Diálogos-

Capítulo 2. Una cita con Gakupo

POV de Mitzuki.

Nunca llegue a pensar que una ''cita'' fuese algo tan problemático ya que desde que los alumnos nuevos ingresaron y han estado cerca de mi…solo eh tenido problemas digamos que…

Al enterarse las fans de ''Gakupo'' que yo ''saldría'' con él se volvieron locas eh incluso me llegaron a amenazar de muerte….y digamos que esto si da miedo

Después siguieron las de ''Kaito'' quienes me trataron…de envenenar…digamos que trataron de colocar algo de veneno para ratas en mi comida…suerte que Sakura me aviso si no…tal vez ahora estaría en el otro mundo hablando con mi hermana Karimí

Siguiendo las fans de 'Len' trataron de matarme mandando a la chica más violenta del instituto pero….mis artes marciales me ayudaron en la defensa personal añadiendo que Tomoe la expulso por un comportamiento inapropiado

Las fans de 'Kiyoteru' fueron más tranquilas….solo me amenazaron pero no paso de mas ya que Sayatsuki estaba conmigo en ese momento, y como las horas escolares estaban a escasos minutos de terminar pude sentirme algo relajada

-Misu…-escuche-¿estas lista?-mire aquellos bellos ojos cual piedra preciosa y solo baje la mirada para asentir algo avergonzada-que linda…-escuche sus palabras para solo sentir como revolvía mis cabellos…esto…me apenaba bastante

-me despeinas…-fue lo único que pude decir para solo sentir como su cálida mano se alejaba de mi cabeza-¿A dónde quieres ir?-le pregunte para que solo me sonriera comenzando a caminar

-a donde esta princesa me quiera llevar…-me sonrió y yo solo lo seguí

-vamos….-

Saliendo del instituto logre sentir como las miradas de odio e ira se aculaban detrás de mí, haciéndome sentir algo incomoda, suspire con algo de desgano ya que en cierta forma creí que esto de ser ''odiada'' por la mayoría de las mujeres del colegio había terminado ya que como era de costumbre…alguno de os chicos ''más guapos'' me pretendían pero nunca me interesaban

-Misu…Misu…-

-¿eh?-lo mire dudosa y el solo me tomo de la mano haciéndome sonrojar-¿Qué haces?-lo mire para que solo me sonriera acercando mi mano hacia sus labios

-es una cita ¿no?-mire como dejaba un casto beso en mi mano para dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa la cual solo hizo que mi sonrojo fuese en aumento

-no tenías por qué hacer eso….-aleje mi mano de él pero me volvió a tomar de la mano…-esto es incómodo sabes…-

-no digas eso…eres muy cálida-me sonrió-muy bien porque no me llevas a conocer Francia dicen que es la cuidad del amor ¿no?-

-en realidad la cuidad más romántica es Venecia ya que las góndolas y la música es de lo más romántica Francia es la cuidad de la moda…-lo mire y el solo rio levemente-¿Qué es gracioso?-dije dudosa

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-

-si me comparas con alguien de estudios superiores no soy tan lista…digamos que mi promedio de intelecto está en el 50%-

-ja…que tal si mejor vamos a conocer-

Y haci comenzamos…

Pasamos tiempo juntos fuimos al parque de diversiones que estaba en la cuidad y por primera vez no pude evitar sonreír no podía negarlo me divertía mucho a lado de Gakupo-chan, sin duda alguna esto es divertido

Después de subir a todos los juegos fuimos a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca, a veces olvidaba que tan divertido era estar con los demás

-vaya…tan rápido pasa el tiempo a tu lado…-era cierto había perdido la razón del tiempo-tus padres ¿se molestaran?-

-no…están de viaje haci que no importa…-solo baje la vista para tomar mi mochila-bueno yo…

-te acompañare…-había escuchado sus palabras las cuales me tomaron por sorpresa…en realidad estaba esperando ir sola de regreso a casa-dime… ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si te dejo ir sola?-sonreí

-bien….vamos-

Ambos nos fuimos del lugar hablando de diferentes cosas, la verdad nunca llegue a pensar que alguien me tendría ese tipo de confianza

-haci que…antes tu…

-no…solo fue una fijación que sentí hacia el…no creo que haya sentido lo mismo por mi…ya que siempre sentí que estaba enamorado de ese estúpido shota pero…no importa-me miro con una sonrisa para que yo solo bajara la vista

-no…no puedes decir que no importa…yo hace tiempo que me sentía algo extraña al estar cerca de Hijirikawa pero después me di cuenta que el jamás me miraría…el solo tiene ojos para Haruka…a mí solo me ve como una joven del pasado la cual al no verla más…se sintiera mejor-era verdad el me odiaba…nunca sentiría nada por mí porque yo…solo soy una persona más

-no se quien sea ese tal Hijirikawa pero…es un idiota-lo mire para detenerme unos pasos detrás de el-si no se dio cuenta de…-mire como se acercaba a mí y al estar cerca coloco su mano en mi mejilla-lo hermosa que eres y que eres una persona excelente…creme no sé qué tendrá esa Haruka que tu no tengas…ya que tu voz es hermosa, tus ojos son cuales dos zafiros relucientes y cuando el sol ilumina tu cabello…no hay color más hermoso que pueda ver…-sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar y creo que solo lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor porque… ¿Por qué otra razón lo diría?

-Gracias…-dije para solo sentir como sus brazos me tomaban en un cálido abrazo en el cual quería estar para siempre pero…debía de regresar a mi hogar

-¿nos vamos?-me dijo para que solo asintiera siguiéndole el paso

Al paso de unos minutos habíamos llegado a la ''mansión de los Hamimemashita''

-¿quieres pasar?-lo mire para que solo me sonriera-eso es…

-un si-me miro con una sonrisa para que yo solo bajara la mirada, al entrar yo solo pase mirando aquella enorme y lujosa mansión en la cual no había nadie…más que él y yo-¿Dónde están todos?-me miro confundido para que solo llegáramos a la sala, yo me dirigí a la cocina para preparar té

-mamá y papá salieron de viaje, no regresaran en dos o cuatro meses, mi hermana gemela Karimí…murió cuando teníamos 5 años…murió en un incendio…Guilbert…mi hermano mayor murió hace ya dos años a causa de una enfermedad sin cura….-el solo me miro y bajo la vista

-yo…lo siento…no debí preguntar…-negué

-está bien…ya lo…ya me siento mejor…-dije para regresar a la cocina

-que dulce…-me sonrió-te agradezco que seas…alguien en quien puedo confiar…ven-me hizo la seña de que me sentara a su lado y solo hice caso-…tu-me-gus-tas…-me dijo para que yo solo me sorprendiera

-no digas….-no termine mi propia oración ya que me había derribado colocándose sobre mi-Gakupo…-lo mire confusa y el solo se acercó a mí para…besarme

-Mitzuki…-dijo mi nombre para volverme a besar pero esta vez…era más apasionado aquel beso…sentí como su lengua ingresaba a mi boca para comenzar a jugar

-no…-corte con aquel beso completamente sonrojada pero solo escuche leves risas por parte suya

-es sorprendente…que te sorprendas por un beso francés…eres francesa ja…-me miro y yo solo lo empuje

-idiota…-me cubrí la boca completamente avergonzada

-acaso…-me miro-robe tu primer beso…-las lágrimas se colocaron en mi ojos y solo asentí-perdón…es que…creí que alguien tan hermosa como tu tal vez lo perdió hace tiempo…-

-idiota…-dije y el solo me tomo de los hombros, me quito la mano de la boca y se acercó de nuevo a mi

-te robare el segundo en ese caso…-al terminar de decir estas palabras solo me dio un casto beso, para después darme uno en la frente-Misu…sé que tienes admiradores por ello…-me sonrío-are esto para que no te alejen de mi lado…-y solo se lanzó sombre mi para colocar sus labios en mi cuello

-ahh…-dije para solo sentir su lengua en mi cuello, solo sentí como succionaba levemente… ¿Qué planea?

-haci…nadie te tocara…-me guiño el ojo para solo irse de mi casa…con curiosidad me fui a mi cuarto para mirarme a un espejo y note algo… ¡HABIA UNA MARCA ROJA EN MI CUELLO!

Dudo que alguien no la vea si voy mañana al colegio…ahh que are

A la mañana siguiente.

-¿Misu-chan?-me miro Kaito confundido para que yo solo bajara la mirada apenada

-woo ¿Por qué la bufanda?-me dijo Len confuso

-Kaito trae siempre bufanda y no le preguntan traigo yo y se sorprenden-dije tratando de imitar mi molestia ante la pregunta pero creo que no salió tan bien

-¡MITZUKI!-y solo sentí como Kiyoteru se me lanzaba-adoro este libro ¡gracias!-me dijo aun abrazándome-¿Por qué la bufanda?-no quería responder me apenaba bastante decir que paso…

-no es obvio…hice mía anoche a Mitzuki y le deje todo el cuello rojo…-

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-dije completamente roja-solo…tenía fiebre y Sebastián me dijo que llevara la bufanda solo eso…-baje la vista y solo sentí como Kiyoteru me soltaba

-Gakupo…insolente como puedes mentir con algo tan serio…tonto que no ves cómo se ha puesto Misu…Mitzuki ¿estás bien?-asentí-eso espero Gakupo no te acerques más a Misu…

-¿¡QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO PARA PROHIBIME VER A MISU!?-

-no te lo prohíbo te amenazó con no acercártele…-

-maldito cuatro ojos-

-ya chicos…Gaku solo cálmate…Kyo-chan ya deja esto…que no ven que incomodan a los demás y más a Misu-chan-yo solo trate de bajar mi presencia pero no pude sentía ahora mismo todas las miradas sobre mi… ¿¡esto puede ir peor!?

-mira esto…-escuche a Gakupo-Misu…-cuando lo mire solo sentí como me volvió a besar…pero esta vez frente a toda la clase-nadie me prohíbe a Misu…-y solo se fue del salón dejándome sin palabras…

Esto… ¿puede ir peor? O acaso está mejorando.

Fin de POV de Mitzuki

Fuera del salón.

Gakupo solo mordía su puño para solo irse caminando

-''_no esperaba que causaras este efecto en mi Misu…ahh…si solo supieras que si estoy enamorado de ti''-_

_**Bueno gracias por su paciencia espero que me perdonen por el gran retraso pero tuve varios problemas con el PC haci que…gradezco la paciencia y prometo actualizar más seguido bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gusta les mando:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Escritora fuera paz (¿conty?)**_


End file.
